Talk:Keenser
Merge Unless I'm missing something, this species seems to have one member and little information, so it should be merged with the only member(Keenser)--31dot 21:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. We don't know if every member of this species looks like Keenser. – Tom 21:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The IDW comic that tells of his backstory shows that Roylans do look similar to each other. But that's listed on MB and isn't in the film (see this and this )--LauraCC (talk) 15:48, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::There's more than one page where the only member of a species ever seen is one individual (Trajok's species,Worene's species) but also more than one case where the species page is a redirect to that individual. --LauraCC (talk) 15:35, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Nemesis' car chase species? Anyone else notice a similarity, right down to the goggles? :Not really, I don't think they look anything alike. --31dot 13:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps it is a mere reference to the species. -- 18:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :I highly doubt it, as vastly different people were involved in making the two films. In any event, we would need evidence that they were made to be similar in appearance to include such a statement in the article. 31dot (talk) 19:00, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Officer? He has no rank insignia on his uniform at the end of the film, so where is he called an officer? - 00:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Neat picture I don't know if Pegg owns this pic or only posted it, but here's a behind the scenes view of the back of Keenser's head. --LauraCC (talk) 21:40, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I would post this except I know it'd be deleted (no ownership citation). Maybe I should ask the actor on Twitter. --LauraCC (talk) 13:57, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Gender I removed Keenser's Gender as Male. We have no idea what his gender is or if his species has Genders even. He is played by a Male Actor and Scotty might refer to Keenser as "him", but that is no reason to assume Male Gender.--Elijah42 (talk) 02:58, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :Why is Scotty using "him" not good enough reason to call Keenser male? 31dot (talk) 03:24, May 5, 2017 (UTC) What if Keenser's Species have Genders that are named Blar and Blur? And in English for Blar one uses "he/him" for Blur one uses "she/her". Or if the species has no Gender and all of them are referred to as "he/him" in English. Unless Keenser was referred to as "Male" by someone in the 3 Movies we cannot assume the name of his gender is "Male". And we have examples of Vissians and J'naii that do not have 2 Genders.--Elijah42 (talk) 03:47, May 5, 2017 (UTC) ::It's just as likely that Keenser's species has two genders that translate to male and female, and other productions even remark on how non-two gendered species are rare enough to be notable. MA goes way out of its way to avoid speculation as much as possible, but it also has to be usable and accessible to a 13 year old kid showing his 90 year old grandfather. We go by the pronouns because they used them, and until that is expand upon or changed, that is the "canon". Anything else is speculation, especially the assumption that the source material can't be taken at face value. - 06:35, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Indeed. It's also possible that Captain Picard could reveal himself to be Species 8472. That doesn't mean we don't call him a human on the small chance that is true. 31dot (talk) 10:20, May 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ah, but see, if he was species 8472, then how could he be assimilated? Checkmate! But joking aside, if "he" isn't enough to mean male, then we basically know nothing about anything. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:37, May 8, 2017 (UTC)